Printing devices include a printhead having a number of printhead dies that eject fluid (e.g., ink) onto a substrate (e.g., a piece of paper) to form an image. A printhead may be implemented as an ink pen or print bar. A printhead die is coupled to a surface of a printhead substrate or molding. The printhead die includes ejection elements for ejecting the fluid. Fluid flows to the ejector elements of the printhead die via slots formed in the printhead substrate between opposite sides of the substrate.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, indicates that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part indicates that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.